deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Wendy Marvell and Carla from Fairy Tail and Cream the Rabbit and Cheese from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description Two young and adorable teams are here to prove who can support their teams better. Interlude Wiz: When you have a team, you always need something their to support you. Boomstick: These two young teams are ready for some action. Wiz: Wendy & Carla, the Maiden of the Sky and the White Cat... Boomstick: ...And Cream & Cheese, the Rabbit and the Chao. Wiz: Like before, we will analyse through all the combatants canon feats and excluding alternative contrary sources. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wendy & Carla Wiz: 400 Years past, a young orphaned girl Wendy Marvell was found and raised by the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. Boomstick: Grandeeney taught little Wendy how to use Dragon Slayer Magic, the type of magic designed to kill Dragons. Wiz: But just as when the time comes, Wendy was sent through 400 years into the future and was abandoned by her own mother dragon. Boomstick: Kinda sad, because she is still little when she got abandoned. But what she didn't know was that it was her mother's mission to save the world. Wiz: Fortunately, Wendy was found by a boy named Mystogan, the Edolas counterpart of Jellal. Boomstick: He allowed her to travel with him for a few days and explore the area. Wiz: Until the day has come, Mystogan has to face on a dangerous mission and had no choice but to leave Wendy at the Cait Shelter guild. Boomstick: While at Cait Shelter, Wendy found an egg who eventually hatched out to be a white kitten who she named it Carla. Wiz: Since Carla's birth, she thought to believe she was sent from Edolas to kill Wendy but she ended up becoming her very best friend. Boomstick: After the fight with the Oración Seis and the stopping of Nirvana, Cait Shelter had passed on while sadly leaving both Wendy and Carla behind. Wiz: But it was not long until they were invited to join the Fairy Tail guild. Ever since joining the guild, Wendy had become a very supportive member towards her guild mates. Even from time to time casting the Troia spell to help Natsu's motion sickness for example, Boomstick: Yep, she always had her healing magic for anyone who is injured. Wiz: Wendy's healing magic is a long lost spell that is part of her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. The type of Dragon Slayer magic to conjuring and manipulating the element of air. Boomstick: As a Dragon Slayer, Wendy has very good senses of smell, hearing and sight. She can also empower herself or any of her comrades. Wiz: That is part of her magic to enchant beings. For high speed flight, strength and defense, which can all be used at the same time. But not only that, Wendy has some very impressive feats. Boomstick: She can react to a bullet that goes at around 1,700 mph (2735.9 km/h), have quite good durability, sense the air currents and a skill of hand to hand combat. Wiz: As a Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy can consume outside sources of air to increase her magic power. After the time she consumed magically concentrated air, Wendy can enter the Dragon Force at will. Boomstick: Dragon Force is the final state Wendy can attain, which increases her magic power, strength and speed. Wiz: Wendy has used the Dragon Force on many occasions and does use it when she faces a tough opponent. Her speed has increased to the point where she can move faster than eyesight, putting her over 9,000 mph (14484.1 km/h). Boomstick: But she doesn't always fight alone, her best friend Carla also supports her in her battles. Wiz: As an Exceed, Carla can fly and carry Wendy around but unlike other Exceeds, Carla possesses a rare precognition ability. Which allows her to see the future. Boomstick: But that's not all she can do, Carla can also transform into a child like human, which increases a bit of her magic power and her precognition abilities. Wiz: She also has hand to hand combat skills too, as well as having a kicking move White Moon. Boomstick: But even the team of this two has some limits too. Wiz: Right, ever since training her senses so well, Wendy suffers motion sickness when riding on any form of vehicle transportation. Of course, this doesn't apply to riding living things. Boomstick: Though finding air is easier than all other dragon slayer magics, Wendy's magic is powerful in clean air, polluted air would weaken her magic. Wiz: Not only that, while she can heal Carla's injuries, she cannot heal herself. Boomstick: Even if Carla can fight, her magic is obviously not as powerful as her teammates as she usually relies on brains. Wiz: But most importantly, Wendy and Carla have a limited pool of magic and would not be able to fight if they run out of magic. Boomstick: But no matter how small they are, they will always be there for their guild. Wendy: Will you be my friend, Carla? Carla: Of course child. Cream & Cheese Wiz: Cream the Rabbit, a young rabbit girl who was raised by her mother Vanilla the Rabbit. Boomstick: So it's basically a child being raised by a parent. Wiz: Yes, Cream was taught by her mother to have very good manners and eventually she met Cheese the Chao, who became best friends with her. Boomstick: One day, Cream and Cheese got kidnapped by Dr. Eggman and was saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Later on, Vanilla got kidnapped by Eggman and was later saved by Super Sonic. Wiz: After these events, Cream and Cheese started assisting Sonic and his friends on dangerous missions. Boomstick: Kinda strange that this rabbit girl can actually fly. Wiz: Cream does that by flapping her ears like how a bird flaps their wings. Though, it actually make no logical sense for a rabbit's ears to flap like wings. Boomstick: Yeah, Cheese as a Chao can also fly too, which kinda makes these two a flying team. Wiz: Despite their appearance, Cream and Cheese can move at speeds comparable to Sonic's casual running speed. This puts their top speed at 700 mph (1126.54 km/h). Boomstick: Strength wise, Cream can at least carry both Amy and Big at the same time. Cheese is also strong enough to destroy robots as well as knock down large opponents too. Wiz: Cream's fighting style heavily relies on her collaboration teamwork with Cheese. Where Cream commands Cheese to attack. Cheese can also create wind tornadoes too. Despite this, Cream is acrobatic and agile, she can do spin attacks, spin dashes and homing attacks. Boomstick: They also can do the Cheese Shot, where Cheese uses the Spin Attack for Cream to throw Cheese at their enemies. Cream also holds supportive moves to heal herself too. With their teamwork, they defeated Emerl who had the fighting skills of Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge. Wiz: But there are obviously flaws about them. Both Cream and Cheese have very little combat experience and rarely have any combat techniques. Also, they are also pacifist, but of course, by death battle rules, their pacifist natures are removed. Boomstick: Well, let's see how they go, hopefully they can pull if off, right? Cream: He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman. Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do. Death Battle Wendy and Carla were walking at a town and sees a strange brown creature lost. Wendy: Look Carla, there's a brown creature over there. Carla: Be careful Wendy, we don't know what kind of creature it may be. Wendy approaches the brown creature. Wendy: Hey, you lost? Chocola: Chao, Chao, Chao... Carla: Doesn't seem very harmful. Suddenly, Cream and Cheese finds Chocola. Cream: Chocola! Cheese: Chao! Cream and Cheese assumes Wendy and Carla try to kidnap him. Cream: Please don't take him. Wendy: Sorry, we were just... Cream: Cheese, get them! Cheese: Chao! Cheese attacks Wendy with Chocola running back home. Carla gets angry at Cream and Cheese Carla: Hey, that's not very nice. Carla approaches Wendy. Carla: Wendy, you alright? Wendy: Yeah, let's get them. Carla transforms into human form and both teams take on battle stance. '---FIGHT---' Wendy: SKY DRAGON ROAR!!! A powerful wind blast blows Cream and Cheese away. Cream: Cheese, now! Cheese: Cheese creates a tornado to counter the roar. Cream and Cheese then move around Wendy and Carla at full speed. Carla: They're faster than they look. Wendy: Keep your guard up. Cream and Cheese charges to attack both Wendy and Carla respectively. Wendy: Now! Wendy and Carla both hit Cream and Cheese respectively, knocking them back. Cheese: Chao! (painfully) Cream: Don't worry, I got this. Cream heals both herself and Cheese. Carla: Look Wendy! Wendy: Healing magic? Cream: Now Cheese! Get them! Cheese: Chao! Cheese then repeatedly attacks both Wendy and Carla at full speed and strength. Wendy: Geez, this little guy is stronger than he looks. Carla: I think it's time to fight full on. Wendy: Yeah. Wendy then uses the Dragon Force. Cream: What? Cheese: Chao? Wendy: Go! Arms, Armor and Vernier! Wendy enchants both herself and Carla. Cream: Oh no! Wendy and Carla then attacks Cream and Cheese. Carla: Take this!!! Carla hits Cream and Cheese with her arms. Carla: Now Wendy. Wendy: SKY DRAGON WIND WAVE!!! The tornado hits Cream and Cheese and swirling them up in the air. Cream: Let's get them Cheese! Cheese: Chao! Cream and Cheese both try and chase Wendy and Carla to use the Cheese Shot. Wendy: Follow me Carla. Wendy and Carla then both fly to outrun Cream and Cheese. Cream: Nearly there Cheese! Wendy and Carla suddenly stop. Wendy: NOW CARLA! Carla: OK! Cream and Cheese are wide open. Wendy: SKY DRAGON TALON!!! Carla: WHITE MOON!!! Cream and Cheese get kicked to the ground extremely hard and can barely stand. Carla: Finish them Wendy! Wendy: Alright! DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!!! Both Cream and Cheese get hit by the sky drill, being blown outside of town and onto the bottom of the cliff where piles of rocks fall and crush them. Wendy and Carla turns back into their original forms. Wendy: Well, that's done. Carla: Yes, but be more careful next time child. Wendy: I will. '---KO---' Wendy and Carla continue on strolling the town. Investigators find Cream and Cheese's bodies with a tearing Vanilla. Results Boomstick: Well, there goes the rabbit and the chao. Wiz: Both teams work well together, but Wendy and Carla are definitely too tough for Cream and Cheese. Boomstick: Cream may have the edge of natural speed and being able to heal herself unlike Wendy. But her attack power is well... too weak. Wiz: Wendy and Carla had survived several beat downs and have more combat experience. Being able to fight together, their collaboration of teamwork can overpower both Cream and Cheese. Boomstick: But Wiz, how could the teamwork of Cream and Cheese lose to a girl and a cat if they had defeated a robot who copied the skills of Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge? Wiz: If we look carefully, Emerl was actually going haywire, so it may not be able to function properly. Also, Emerl couldn't copy Cream and Cheese's collaboration teamwork either, which actually gave them an advantage to put Emerl down for good. Boomstick: Cream and Cheese may naturally be fast of up to 700 mph, but Wendy can use her senses to track down Cream and Cheese's movements. Not only that, Wendy can react to a point blank bullet going at 1,700 mph. That's more than enough to track Cream and Cheese. Wiz: And Finally, Wendy's Dragon Force and Support abilities can enhance hers and Carla's attack, strength, durability and speed. Boomstick: And can land potentially deadly wind blows too. Wiz: Although Cream and Cheese survived reentry into the earth's atmosphere, but their lack of combat experience made it too much to keep up with Wendy and Carla's strength, faster than eyesight speed, durability and arsenal. Boomstick: Wendy and Carla could really eat some Cream Cheese now. Wiz: The winners are Wendy and Carla. The battle was quite hard to think of since both characters are polite mannered. Next Time Lucario vs. Gajeel Redfox Trivia *The connection between Wendy & Carla and Cream & Cheese is that both teams are very young and they both serve as the supporter of their respective teams. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018